Motor vehicles in use today can use a variety of different fuels. Such fuels include gasoline, diesel and “bio-diesel” but they also include liquefied natural gas or LNG, liquid propane or LP gas. Hydrogen might someday also be used as fuel for motor vehicles.
A potential problem with the advent of new and different types of fuels for motor vehicles is inadvertent or improper selection when refueling a vehicle. By way of example, adding used cooking oil as a “bio diesel” fuel into the fuel tank of a motor vehicle equipped with a conventional diesel engine can lead to a costly repair, i.e., removing congealed biodiesel from a fuel system incapable of processing it. An apparatus that prevents or reduces the likelihood of an improper fueling would be an improvement over the prior art.